The Pathogen Detection and Quantification Core (PDQC) is housed in the Division of Microbiology and was established at the TNPRC in 2004. The primary mission of the PDQC is to provide diagnostic services to the Division of Veterinary Medicine for establishing and maintaining SPF nonhuman primate colonies. A secondary mission is to provide research support to investigators. The development of onsite viral testing capabilities has resulted in reduced costs, eliminated shipping of samples, reduced turn- around time, and provided a platform for easy expansion for detection of additional agents. This section of the application focuses on the function of the viral testing lab, techniques used for identification and detection of the target viruses, unusual results over the past 4 years, and current and future expansion of testing capabilities. The Aim of this core is to assure the SPF status of the colony through continued viral testing of existing breeding colony animals and all offspring. All animals in the colony will be tested twice each year for all four target viruses: Type D simian retrovirus (SRV), simian T-lymphotropic virus (STLV), simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV), and herpes B virus (BV). We will also continue to expand characterization of the colony through the additional of assays for other potential pathogens.